The Princess' Jester and the War of Pranks ABANDONED
by SlytherinWalker
Summary: Hermione Jean Granger was perfect student. She was pretty, a prefect, a witch, and always got the best grades. That was until the day she made a bet FEEL FREE TO TAKE OVER BUT LET ME KNOW IF YOU DO ;P xx
1. Chapter 1

**The Princess' Jester and The War of Pranks**

**Note: This story takes place in Hermione's fifth year.**

Hermione Jean Granger was perfect and model student. She was pretty, a prefect, a witch, and always got the best grades. She was always loyal to her friends and tried to stay out of trouble, which was always difficult. That was until she got in a bet.

Hermione stepped into the common room only to be startled by a first year boy throwing up all over her uniform. Hermione sat the boy on the chair, trying not to be angry with him. He looked mortified enough. It was then she noticed that he was holding a pack of what looked like puking pastilles.

"Don't worry I am not angry... at you. I am angry at the fools who gave you theses. I suggest you go down to the hospital wing and see if Madame Pomfrey has anything to give you"

The boy nodded as Hermione him a bucket. He then got up and walked to the hospital wing. Hermione waited until the portrait closed behind him.

"GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY AND FREDERICK GIDEON WEASLEY GET YOURSELVES DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW" Hermione called up to the boys dormitories.

Seconds later George ran down the stairs, followed by Fred. When they saw Hermione they stood still and tried not to laugh. Hermione knew that they found this funny and realised shouting would get her nowhere.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to test on first years?"

"Oh come on Granger," said Fred "stop acting like a stuck up Princess and learn to take a joke!"

"I would rather be a princess than a jester"

"I bet you have never pulled a prank in your life" smirked George.

"I have pranked my father before," replied Hermione "and besides I bet I can prank you both, and show the school what fools you really are"

"Fine Hermione you're on" said Fred and George simultaneously

"Huh?"

"Me and George will prank you, while you and one other person will prank us. The first to back down loses" Fred said.

Hermione shook hands with both the twins and announced that she would ask Ginny to aid her. After this Fred and George laughed all the way back to their dorms. Hermione sat down and started to do her homework.

An hour later Hermione had finally completed her potions essay from Snape, her stupid DADA work from the Devil and her analysis of the study of ancient runes. It was now 9:30. Hermione had to speak to Ginny about her deal with her idiot brothers.

Just at that moment Ginny walked through the portrait. Ginny looked at Hermione and could see something else, besides homework was on her mind.

"What's wrong?" asked Ginny

Ginny sat down next to Hermione, as she listened to Hermione's story. After Hermione had finished, Ginny couldn't believe that Hermione had gotten herself into a prank war against her brothers.

"Will you be my help" asked Hermione

"I would love too"

"Okay so as you're their sister you should know what their biggest weakness is"

"Ooh, I am so excited," squealed Ginny "I never knew that I would be plotting against my brothers with you Hermione. Anyways, those 2 have 3 weaknesses! Number 1 is mum, number 2 is love and number 3 their pride"

"Okay so how can we use that to our advantage?"

"I have an idea Hermione..."

* * *

Fred and George awoke the next morning with mischievous grins on their faces. They had a cunning plan and were ready to put their plan into action. However, there was a small problem when they got downstairs. All the girls seemed to be giggling and gossiping about them. Just the Lee walked over to them.

"Whoa Fred! I never knew you like Pansy Parkinson" sniggered Lee. George nearly choked of laughter from hearing this news.

"Shut it George," said Fred "Lee I am not dating Pansy, Hermione has a prank war against us and this is probably her first prank."

Lee looked shocked at the thought of Hermione starting this rumour. Lee spoke "The same Hermione who always tells you two off for your joke products"

The twins nodded. Fred and George both knew that the war had begun. Both of the twins marched down to the great hall for breakfast while conjuring a plan on the way.

Luckily when the twins arrived even though the hall was packed, there was no Umbridge. As Fred and George were eating their breakfast, girls constantly kept turning round to look at Fred and then started to giggle.

Fred knew he couldn't let it show that the prank had annoyed him. Luna Lovegood came up to Fred and George.

"Just to let you know there will be a certain secret meeting in the Hogs Head this weekend," whispered Luna "and is it true Fred and Pansy are going out?"

George shook his head at Luna, as Fred climbed onto the table and shouted for everyones attention. Hermione looked up from work in hope that the twins, although unlikely, had backed out of the prank war.

"Everybody I need to tell you me and Pansy are not dating" said Fred.

"Now do you believe me, Draco?" asked Pansy, as Malfoy ducked his head in shame.

"But I am dating someone," George looked up confused "I am in love with Hermione Granger!"

Hermione spat out her pumpkin juice in shock. George now understood what Fred was doing and smiled at Fred congratulating him as he sat down. Ginny quickly hid in her book after giving Hermione a sympathetic look.

Ron, also didn't look happy. He had fancied Hermione for 3 years now and his brothers both knew it, so why had Fred now taken away the girl he loved.

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly I do not own Harry Potter. The characters are all JK Rowling's, only the story is mine.**

**I will not update and post the next chapter till I get 10 reviews, so please share with your friends.**

**Follow me on twitter PippaPig2302 and I will always reply xx**


	2. Note

Unfortunatly I am no longer doing this story so please feel free to carry on let me know.

Like my facebook page ~ theharrypotterforeverpage?ref=hl

Sorry :( xx


End file.
